Misunderstandings
by The12labors
Summary: Malfoy has a proposition for Hermione. Ginny cries, Ron faints, Harry gets punched. Who's behind this? FRED & GEORGE! Dramione alert.
1. a change of heart

**_A/N: The whole story will be in Hermione's POV._**

* * *

"No. Absolutely not. I refuse to." I said.

Please Mudblood? I'll pay you and all. I just need to pass this test." Draco said, with what seemed like actual sincerity.

Mudblood? Who is this guy? Asking me to write his paper for him, and then calling me a mudblood. He does seem sincere though. But there's no way I'm going to do it. Ron and Harry would have a fit.

"My answer is still no." I said. Hmph. Take that for calling me a mudlood. I feel kind of bad though. He looks genuinely crestfallen.

"Just think about it okay? There's a lot of money involved." He said.

Great, He thinks I can be bribed. I narrowed my eyes, as I watched him leave the library.

Now I can finally read my book in peace without being interrupted by the muggle hater Draco Malfoy.

I sighed in content.

"Oi, what did he want with you?"

Aah, I knew it. The peace is too good to be true.

"Nothing Ron. Can I read my book now?" I said, clearly annoyed.

He snatched the book from my hand. He really does a good job of pissing me off. Don't know how we're friends. On the other hand Harry was quite nice.

"Hermione, you've got to tell us what Draco is up to. May be we can use it against him" Another voice said.

I looked around for the speaker only to find Harry.

Scratch what I said before; Harry and Ron are the one and same.

"Okay, I'll tell you." I said.

Then I proceeded to tell them of Draco Malfoy's proposition.

After hearing it, they grinned and high fived each other. God, sometimes they got on my nerves. Grinning? High five? What was all that about?

It didn't matter because they then left me with my book and went off somewhere like giggling school children.

Or so I thought. I tried to read the book, but their odd reaction brought out the detective in me. I hated not knowing and so this I was going to know, one way or another.

I wondered where they would go. The common room was the best option, but they weren't that dumb to discuss their plans out in the open. The boys dormitory probably. But how would I get in?

Luckily, I saw Malfoy.

"Oi, Malfoy!" I called out.

He looked around for the speaker, and I saw his jaw drop when he looked at me. I put my serious face on as he reluctantly made his way towards me with the same cool, unbothered manner that always accompanied him.

"I assume your offer still stands?" I said, acting a whole lot more confident than I felt. There was something in this boy that made me want to swoon.

"Yes. What's your price?" He said, like a businessman.

That irritated me. Does he really think I would sink so low, just for money?

"What makes you think I will take it up?" I asked, slightly losing my cool.

"You wouldn't call me if you didn't. You don't like me, that's not exactly breaking news." He said, justifying his actions.

If only, I thought.

"There are three conditions for me taking up the offer:

A) You need to stop calling me mudblood.

B) You need to get something that belongs to me.

C) I don't cheat and nor will you. I am going to tutor you.

He didn't even think about the conditions, he just blatantly accepted them.

"So here's what you need to get for me, more like steal." I said.

I watched his eyes widen at the word.

There's a piece of parchment, on Harry's bed at the moment. I would like it if you could retrieve it for me. I expected him to give me 'You're crazy woman!' look. Instead, all I got was a "Hnn.."

Then, he left.

I now had two options ahead of me. Wait over here like a jobless fool for him to come back, or go read my book.

I chose the former. God was I in deep with this Draco stuff.

I thought about Harry and Ron's reaction when they would realise that I was tutoring Draco. They would definitely have a fit and make up for their reaction today morning, or lack thereof.

Ron would deserve it too! Serves him right for being foolish enough to date Lavender.

And Harry well, He deserved it for letting Ron date her.

You know, to get sweeter revenge. I should date Draco Malfoy.

Oh yeah, the voice in my head said. Don't you think he's fiiine.

"No, he's not. He doesn't mean anything to me." I said, to nobody, but myself.

Funnily, I got a reply.

"Who doesn't?" Someone said.

"Draco Malfoy!" I shrieked, as I turned around.

Lo and behold. It was Draco Malfoy.

It was Draco Malfoy looking hurt.

"You know I wasn't going to force you, you should've just told me, Hermione." He said.

I had nothing to say, I was so mortified! All I could think about was that he should say my name more often.

And then I realized that was the first time he called me Hermione.

Jeez, I really do like him I thought. Well better go and apologize.

But where was he?

I looked at my 'stolen' parchment. It was the marauder map.

Finding him was easy. But what was I going to say?

**_A/N: My first HP fanfic! _**

**_Please Review!_**


	2. This better be good

**_Previous chapter: So Hermione tells Draco that he means nothing to her. Draco is hurt. Hermione realises that she likes him._**

**_"Finding him is easy. But what am I going to say?"_**

* * *

I looked at the map.

Draco was in the garden. Huh? Wait. Hogwarts had a garden?

Oh well.

So, as I was saying. Draco was in the garden, but that wasn't what bothered me.

I saw two names I knew all too well behind Draco.

A certain Weasley and Potter.

They were definitely up to something and it was definitely about Draco.

Why else would they tail him?

Draco was sitting on a white swing. He looked quite handsome staring at the sunset. Just like the romantic lead in a Mills and Boones book.

I cleared my throat. "Ahem."

Both Harry and Ron turned to look at me with guilty faces.

"Her-Hermione." Harry muttered, adding a hasty "Whatsup?"

I rolled my eyes. Whatsup? Seriously.

"Why are you spying on Malfoy?" I asked.

"Why do you care?" Ron said, with defiance.

"Fine, whatever. But listen to my advice carefully." I said, adding "You need to get a life."

Their responsive smiles reminded me of Fred and George when they were playing a prank. I decided that I would spy on them after this whole Malfoy fiasco got cleared up. Part of me didn't want it to. He was jus—

"Hello, Earth to Hermione. Blimey. You sure you're okay?" Ron said, snapping me out of my day dreams.

"Huh? I'm fine. I just have to do something." I said.

"What?" Harry and Ron's voice said in unison.

I just rolled my eyes. I did that a lot today, I thought.

"Hey." I said to Draco.

He turned around and gave me a death glare.

"What do you want Mu- Herm- umm Granger." He said. Obviously not clear with what to call me. I wish he would call me Hermione again, but then I guess I should be glad he isn't calling me _that._

"I want to apologize." I said.

"For what? You know what you said was true." He replied. I heard some snickers in the background. But when I looked around there was nobody there. Geez, hallucinate much? I thought.

"Listen, I kind of lied. You don't mean nothing to me. I mean of course I don't know you, and you don't know me. But, I know that you mean a lot to me. That was just me fighting against my feelings." I said, or I thought I said.

Instead what came out was:

"Listen, ' 'tknowyouandyoudon' , ."

Malfoy just laughed and ohmygod, did he have a hot laugh.

"Hermione slow down. Tell me what you said again." He said in between fits of laughter.

Too annoyed and drained to repeat that^^ disaster I just said. "I like you."

Now wait a minute. I know what you're thinking. Foot in my mouth right?

The truth is, I agree. When I thought about the stupid confession later, it came down to two things.

A) He laughed. I made him laugh. Oooh, did I mention he had a hot laugh before? Because he totally has one. A hot laugh, that is.

B) He called me Hermione. He called me Hermione! Think of it like this. In my mind, I was already planning our wedding.

So, don't blame me. There was just _something_ about this guy that made me act a 100 IQ points lower.

Now, back to my story.

"I like you."

All the traces of Malfoy's laughter was gone by now.

Instead, he gave me a knowing smile and said "You liiiike me."

He took a step forward. He was within inches of my face. I took a step back. He took two forward, I took two back and before I knew it, he was chasing me.

I ran as fast as I could, but my god was he fast. I tried not to let my mind think of the fact, that Draco Malfoy was chasing me THE DRACO MALFOY. The guy I had hated, who I now liked.

In the end he caught me. But it wasn't very graceful. He jumped on me, literally. We ended up in a really awkward position. His lips were now not inches, but centimetres away.

He leaned in and I closed my eyes. I thought he was going to kiss me. Instead, he just seductively whispered in my ear. "Tomorrow 7:00 AM, Same place...Oh, and don't keep me waiting, _girlfriend." _He said that last word with a smile.

I grinned as I waved goodbye. I was on cloud number nine, and here comes the rain I thought looking at Harry and Ron.

"Oi, Hermione. What happened between the two of you?"Ron and Harry said, while casually stepping out of the bushes, as if I didn't notice their presence.

"Nothing much. I'm just dating Draco Malfoy." I said, with wide eyes, ready to record their reaction.

"WHAT?! No way. He likes you too. Uhhm, this is not going as planned Ron." Harry said.

Ron, didn't reply. Poor guy, he fainted.

But, I didn't pay any attention. My mind was busy whirring.

"You knew I liked Malfoy?" I said, with my best don't-try-to-fool-me look.

"Uh-m, you see Hermione. It's our fault that you like Malfoy." Harry mumbled.

"Explain." I said. This better be good.

* * *

**_A/N: This is a 4 part story, so it ought to be over by this week. _**

**_Please, Review! Suggestions, criticism. Everything is welcome :D_**


	3. noooooooooo

**_PREVIOUS CHAPTER:"You knew I liked Malfoy?" I said, with my best don't-try-to-fool-me look._**

**_"Uh-m, you see Hermione. It's our fault that you like Malfoy." Harry mumbled._**

**_"Explain."_**

* * *

"I cannot believe you and Ron would sink that low Harry. A love potion?" I said.

"It wasn't our idea. Ever since Ron and Lavender broke up, he's been feeling low. So when Fred and George, gave us the love potion, there was no harm in trying. Right?" He said.

"Wrong. Now because of you I'm dating Draco Malfoy." I said.

But deep down I knew the truth. My feelings towards Draco, hadn't developed today. I'd been noticing him for quite a while.

"What? You're dating Draco. You? Hermione Granger?" A female said from behind us.

I was about to say something along the lines of not your business, when I realized it was only Ginny.

"Oh yeah, Ginny." I said, with a smile.

To my surprise, she ran away. I think I saw tears on her face but I'll never be sure.

Okay, so you all know that it was no secret that Harry liked Ginny, even back then right?

So I said "Go Harry. She needs you. But you and I are going to have a talk about this love potion scam later."

Harry ran off faster than a Nimbus, leaving me there with a poor unconscious Ron.

"Wingardium Leviosa." I said as I lifted Ron. Might as well get him to the common room.

On the way I accidentally bumped Ron into a few trees.

Fine. I'll admit it. It wasn't by accident. But the guy _tried_ gave me a love potion for god's sake. He had it coming. I grinned wickedly.

Yes, tried. You see I didn't actually take the love potion. I knew there was something wrong. Because a love potion smells like the thing or person you love most in the world. And I fortunately don't like to drink stuff that smells like my cat. In fact I left the potion in the common room, for some other sucker. The prank was funny after all.

So yes, I really did love Draco. As much as I didn't want to.

After putting Ron in the corner, I tried to read a book.

Just as I turned the first page, guess what?

Harry showed up. Perfect timing that boy had. And he didn't just show up. He stormed in!

He seemed in a really bad mood and no wonder why.

"Ginny's in love with the guy you think you're in love with." He said.

I stared at him. Didn't Ginny have a huge crush on Harry? Isn't she dating some Dean guy?

Nooooooo. It couldn't be.

I looked at the glass filled with the love potion. It was empty.

Oops, I thought.

Well might as well go on with it. It's just a prank. Plus, I was the victim first.

Harry deserved it.

Well, now that my faith in karma was restored, I started reading, only to be interrupted (once again) by a very crazy thought.

Ginny was in love with Draco_, my _Draco.

No way, would I let her make some pass on him. She was quite attractive after all.

But how do you cure a love potion?

I racked my brain for the answer!

Somewhere in the back of my mind I heard Harry say "And she kissed me yesterday too, how odd."

That's it! I grabbed Harry, and made my way to the dining room. Just five minutes for the bell, and Ginny would be back with Harry and away from Draco.

**_MEANWHILE..._**

A red haired fellow going by the name of Ronald Weasley woke from his unanticipated slumber with only four words echoing in his mind.

"**_I'm dating Draco Malfoy._**"

Gulping at the consequences of his timid, little prank he checked his watch.

Two minutes to dinner. He can still fix this before she gets to know he thought.

Racing down the hallway at a speed greater than Harry's when he chased Ginny. This was quite a feat. Don't they say fear is a greater motivator than love?

"Malfoy!" The ginger head shouted.

"Oh, hi Ron." The blonde greeted in a pleasant manner.

"Why are you acting so weird?" Ron said.

"The term you're looking for is nice, probably because I'm dating Hermione."

Ron made a gagging sound and said "Oh yeah, about that. You need to break up. She doesn't really love you. It's a love potion."

* * *

**_A/N: I know I said it would e Hermione's point of view but notice carefully. That's a 3_****_rd_****_ POV. _**

**_The last part should be up tomorrow or day after._**

**_Please Review! ^_^_**


	4. Finale

**_A/N: This is the finale! _**

**_In the words of Poseidon 'Brace yourself.'_**

**_PREVIOUS CHAPTER: Ron made a gagging sound and said "Oh yeah, about that. You need to break up. She doesn't really love you. It's a love potion."_**

* * *

"Love potion?" Mwahahahaha (Yes, Draco Malfoy has the sexy-evil laugh)" Ron, you need to take a cue from your brothers, because this prank is NOT funny." He said getting serious.

"It's no prank! It was, but it isn't." Ron said, tugging his hair in frustration.

"Listen, I'm going to take you to Madam Pomfrey. I'm sure she has something for dementia." Malfoy said, trying hard not to laugh again.

"Just listen to me Draco. How do you think Hermione started liking so suddenly? I mean Merlin's beard, she never even gave a Nargle's arse about you, and now you guys are dating! Harry and I spiked her drink. Connect the dots will you?" Ron shrieked.

The crowds of students started arriving. Hermione would be here soon.

Malfoy paced the narrow hall outside the dining room.

"Say I believe you Weasley, why didn't you tell Hermione?" Draco said, narrowing his eyed a it too much that it made him look Asian.

"Uh-m because I respect your pride. I mean it would be ruined if Hermione broke up with you?" Ron said, but it sounded more like a question, so Malfoy answered.

"Bollocks! The truth, NOW." Malfoy spat.

"Okay, calm down, it's just she's so scary! Also I'd appreciate it if you don't mention the love potion part. I won't even live to see tomorrow." Ron pleaded.

"Why would I do anything for a Weasley?" Malfoy asked.

Ron leaned in and whispered something about Lucius Malfoy and dating Hermione. You could literally see Malfoy's face freeze in fear.

"This is a one time thing Weasley." Malfoy said through gritted teeth.

"What's a one time thing?" I interrupted, with a puffy eyed Ginny and a jealous Harry.

"Nothing really important. Hermione, you and I have to talk." Draco said with a sad expression.

I knew this moment was coming. This was the moment when he would say I'm sorry, but I don't really like you or you're not worthy to be my girlfriend or some other lame excuse.

"Can we go somewhere else?" He asked.

"No, Draco. Whatever it is, in front of my friends." I said.

He tried to insist, but my no nonsense look cut him off.

"We need to break up. I'm sorry." He said.

There was silence. Not a single one spoke. Not Harry, not Ginny, not Ron and definitely not me.

I saw Ginny smile.

I shot her a glare. Love potion or not, she was totally violating the girl code.

"I'll break your face. " We all turned to look at the speaker, surprisingly it was Harry.

What happened next was even more surprising. Malfoy punched Harry, and before we knew it, they were sprawling all over the floor. I turned to Ron and shouted "Do something!" But he remained motionless. A Barbie would be more helpful than that boy in a fight.

I turned to Ginny and voila! She was crying (Again.)

In the midst of all this mayhem, none of us saw Professor Snape approaching.

"Professor Dumbledore's office. Right now." He said and walked off.

Malfoy and Harry stopped at the sound of his voice (shocker, I know.) Malfoy's lip was bleeding and Harry's nose was crooked.

Ron snapped back from whichever parallel universe he was lost in, and Ginny, well she was still crying.

Gulping, we all made our way to Professor Dumbledore's office.

"Aah, yes, I've been expecting you." He said, looking above his moon shaped glasses.

None of said anything, what could we say?

"Please follow me." He said.

Like good, obedient children we did.

He led us to a small room and guess who was in it?

FRED & GEORGE!

They looked at our sullen faces and said "What are you lot so cranky about?"

"Oh, nothing. Just that you gave _them_ some love potion," I pointed to Harry and Ron "That they almost gave me, but Ginny drank it and fell in love with my boyfriend, sorry ex-boyfriend." I said, the sarcasm dripping in my tone.

Malfoy was staring at me. Don't know why.

"Oh, that's it? Well lucky for you, we have the cure." They said and threw a vial towards us.

It was like one of those movie scenes, where there's violin music in the background and everything is in slow motion and all of us reach for the vial, but Alas! It crashes, and suddenly it's not slow motion anymore.

Well that's exactly what happened.

All five of us turned the full force of our glares towards the twins. They just laughed and then passed the real antidote.

Ginny drank it and suddenly she was snogging Harry.

Ron made gagging noises, while I was confused.

Fred and George cleared the air and said "It's normal. You need a true love's kiss to completely break the spell."

"Well geniuses, that's one problem solved. What are you going to do about my love life?" I said.

"They aren't going to do a thing about it." Draco said.

Suddenly he was kissing me. It was passionate and sweet and I swear I could see red fireworks. But I broke it off all too soon.

"I don't *gasp* understand *gasp*" I said.

"That idiot (He pointed towards Ron) told me you were under the influence of love potion, so I broke it up. But I swear I love you Herm-"

That was all I needed to hear. I interrupted him with a kiss, that I could feel till my toes. The whole world had been blocked out.

I was with Draco, Harry was with Ginny and Ron, and well he was forever alone.

All's well that ends well, ne?

* * *

**_A/N: THE END._**

**_Please review!_**


End file.
